User talk:Matt72986
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Jaz talk 00:35, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Bloopers/Nitpicks Following up a little bit more on what I was talking about in Talk:Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. I would suggest reading Memory Alpha talk:Nitpick#Nitpicks/Bloopers. It has to do with bloopers/nitpicks that some of us have found annoying, or more the style about how they were written. It was getting so bad that some of us were thinking of removing them all together. In the end, it was decided to leave them in the "background" section, like where you wrote yours, but to make sure that bloopers/nitpicks were both confirmable and well written. I would suggest reading it to learn how to write them better, as then they will be better received by the rest of us. Excuse me if I am rambling on, I am operating on very little sleep. --OuroborosCobra 08:06, 30 June 2006 (UTC) I understand about the proper wording. I just said "One of the most famous" because in my experience among Chats, Forums, Cons, etc, this has been one of the most noticed mistakes. But in hindsight the rewording is appropriate as my personal experiences are not canon. --Matt72986 08:19, 30 June 2006 (UTC) MA/tlh Hi Matt. Just to let you know, I left a note about that possible project on Memory Alpha talk:User projects/Klingon edition. -- Cid Highwind 19:24, 3 July 2006 (UTC)